Dark Love
by XxChan-ChanxX
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a fight one day on Amy's Birthday and Sonic yells at her. What happens when Amy finds a new love. Will Sonic get Jealous or will he stay out of her way. Stay Tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Channing: Ok lets get this show on the road.**

**Tammy: you mean lets get this story on the road.**

**Channing: yeah that too. Special Thanks to all my friends and readers who helped me improved on my other story! Now Tammy you do the Disclaimer!**

**Tammy: Whatever. Channing does NOT own any of the Sonic characters. If she did she would been making new Sonic X episodes. Channing only owns me. Yippee**

**Channing: Now on with the story.**

**Day 1**

It's a happy and sunny day in Station Square. A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose is out doing her favorite things she loves most. Shopping and chasing the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog her self-proclaimed boyfriend.

**Amy's Pov**

"Oh I just love Shopping ,but I wonder where Sonic is because today is my Birthday!"

**Sonic runs by**

"Oh there he is I wonder if he got me a present like my others".

**Thinks in her mind**

"_I'll just call him."_

"OH SOOOOOONIC!"

**Sonic's Pov**

"Oh great Amy's here to break my day! Can this day get any worst!?"

**Amy comes running behind Sonic.**

"Hiya Sonic! Guess what today is?!" Amy said

"Hmm. Let me guess. Oh I got it! Its annoy Sonic today and chase like no tomorrow like a crazy fan-girl day!" Sonic said

"No! Guess again!" Amy Said gritting her teeth

"Listen Amy. I'm not I repeat NOT GUESSING AGAIN! YOU CHASE ME EVERYDAY AND YOU WONT LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE! HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS IS ONE OF YOU STUPID PLANS TO GET ME GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! HEY! WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Sonic said really anger but doesn't mean what he says.

"But Sonic…" Amy said while trying not to cry

"But nothing Amy just leave." Sonic said

"But."

"LEAVE!"

**SMACK!**

"FINE SONIC I WILL LEAVE! OH AND ONE MORE THING! TODAY WAS MY FREAKIN BIRTHDAY BUT YOU DON'T GIVE A CARE BECAUSE YOU WONT ME TO DIE!" said an anger Amy.

"Amy I'm So..

"NO! I don't won't to hear it! Just just leave me alone. Amy said while breaking into tears

**And**

**Channing: I leave you with a Cliffy!**

**Tammy: Leave Reviews and she will continue the story.**

**Channing: Yes please be nice and leave reviews Pwetty Pwease?**

**Tammy: And we will give you a Cookie!**

**Channing: MINE! COOKIE! MINE!**

**Tammy: Yeah and She's Hyper again.**


	2. A lost soul is always found

**Channing: Hiya you guys thanks for the reviews now I can keep on continuing this story for all my friends anf fans!**

**Tammy: If you have any fans.**

**Channing: Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Tammy: make me.**

**Channing: ok I will. Uses powers to command Tammy to do whatever I say.**

**Tammy: Channing does not own any of the Sonic cast. They all belong to sega, but wouldn't be cool if she did own them!**

**Channing: Thanks now on with Ch. 2!**

**Tammy: I'm gonna kill you very soon.**

**Ch. 2 a lost soul found**

**Amy was running away as fast as she could from Sonic. The one who breaks her heart into a million of pieces by yelling at her on her birthday.**

**Amy's Pov**

"This is the worst birthday I ever had!" Amy said while crying and shouting to the sky

"I wish I never met Sonic! I wish I was NEVER BORN!" Said an anger and sad Amy

"I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

**Hears a crash**

"W-who's there?" Amy said scared

**Shadow's pov**

"As I fall out of the tree from a strange yell from unknown person. I think to myself why is she yelling and crying? I feel like I met her before. What was her name again umm Rose no Amy Rose!" Shadow said as spoke her name out loud.

"Shadow?! Is that you!?" asked Amy

"Yes Rose. It is me now tell me why are you crying?" Shadow said in a dark voice

"Well it all started when Sonic yelled at me on my birthday and told me to go crawl under a rock and die." Amy said but was about to cry until Shadow gave her a hug.

"There there Rose. Faker will never know what he had until its gone. Hey how about I treat you to some ice cream." Shadow said trying to cheer he up.

**Amy starts to get happy again**

"Thanks Shadow you're a really good friend!" Amy said in her normal cheery voice

"Your welcome Rose. Now lets go before faker comes looking for you and then I'll have to beat the crap out of him" Shadow said

"Okay Shadow I'm coming! Just don't hurt Sonic yet." Amy said

"Ok." Shadow said while picking up Amy bridal style and running.

**Sonic's pov**

"I hope Amy's alright I didn't mean to hurt her feeling's like that." Sonic said

"I hope she alright too and I think that Amy had the right to slap you. I mean you did tell her to go die on her own birthday." Tails said disappointed in Sonic

" I know Tails. I know but she always comes running back to me anyway so I don't have anything to worry about." Sonic said

"I don't know about that Sonic. I don't think Amy will keep on running back to you every time you break her heart. Even I wouldn't run back to you." Tails Said

"Whatever Tails just watch and learn" Sonic said in a cool like voice

"Well Sonic you know what they say." Tails asked

"What do they say?" Sonic questioned

"A lost soul is always found by her one true love." Tails said

**Channing: Oh I cant believe Sonic actually said that.**

**Tammy: yeah if I would heard him say that I would slap him silly.**

**Channing: well review. And here's ya'll chocolate chip cookies I promised.**

**Tammy: yeah here ya go! gives Cookies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Channing: Hey guys and girls! I'm back with Ch.3 of this story!**

**Tammy: Yippee. Now we have to listen to this story again.**

**Channing: Shut up Tammy! You better do the disclaimer or else.**

**Tammy: Or else what.**

**Channing: (takes out machine gun) ****JJJJJJJ**

**Tammy: Umm Channing does not own any of the Sonic cast they all belong to sega. War belongs to "D". Channing only owns me.****LLLLL**

**Channing: ****JJJJJJJJJJ**** Now on with the story**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

"Tails. That's the most dumbest saying I ever heard of!" Sonic said

"You better tell that to author of this story." Tails said

"Fine I will but maybe later. Right now I have to think of a way to apologize to Amy." Sonic said

"You better hope so." Tails said

"Well I gotta run! See ya Tails!" Sonic said while running away

"Yeah. See ya." Tails said

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Shadow and Amy's pov**

"_Shadow's been really nice to me. I love his eyes their so mysterious." _Amy said thinking to herself

"_Amy deserves better then this. She doesn't deserve all the unreturned love from Sonic._

_She deserves me not faker." _Shadow said thinking to himself

"Ok we're here Amy" Shadow said

"Ok" Amy said

**Enters ice cream shop**

"Hello! Welcome to the Ice cream shop! What flavors would you like to try today?" War said a little to happy

"War?! Since when did you like serving ice cream to people?" Shadow asked while trying not to laugh at him in the silly clown costume

"If you say anything to anybody even "D" I will hurt you." War said getting anger

"Sure I won't tell anybody." Shadow said

"Good." War said

**Shadow whispers**

"I'll tell everybody" Shadow said under his breath

"Come on Amy lets go." Shadow

"Ok" Amy said

"Hi what kind of ice cream would you like today?"

"Chocolate and Vanilla please." Amy said

"Ok here you go!"

"Thanks!" Amy said

"Here's your ice cream Shadow!" Amy said

"Thanks Amy." Shadow said

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Behind the bushes Sonic the hedgehog was watching everything Shadow and Amy did and he was boiling up.**

"Wait until I get my hands on that Faker for stealing my girl. Oh he's gonna pay badly." Sonic said gritting his teeth

"But first I think I'll go spy on some girls in their houses." Sonic said

**Runs off to some random house**

"Ah Perfect some girls having a sleepover." Sonic said

**Listens to the conversation**

"Hey Tammy and "D"! What do you want to do today? Channing asked

"I don't know lets go shopping!" Tammy said

"Yeah! Wait I get the feeling that someone is watching us." "D" said

"Hey me too. Let me go check it out" Channing said

**Looks out her window to see Sonic with an camera taking picture of them**

"**HEY YOU NASTY PERVERT! YOU BETTER START RUNNING BEFORE WE KILL YOU!" **Channing said mad as heck

"Channing! Why are you yelling?!" Tammy and "D" said at the same time

**They look out the window**

"OH HECK NO! GET BACK HERE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Tammy said anger

"LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!" "D" said anger too

"YEAH LETS TEACH HIM A LESSON ABOUT SPYING ON GIRLS!" Channing said

**They drag Sonic in the House and beat the living crap of him**

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Tammy said while throwing Sonic out of the house.

"Ouch! What the heck? Was that author and her crazy friends?" Sonic asked himself and the readers

"Yep" Said an unknown voice.

"Who are you?" Sonic said

"The author who's about to stop this story and beat the living crap out of you again!" Channing said

"Uh oh." Sonic said

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! HELP ME!**

**Channing: OH YOU DON'T!**

**Tammy: (takes out machine guns) LETS GET HIM GIRLS!**

"**D": YEAH! (takes gun) lets get him!**

**Channing: And before we go!**

**D and Tammy: REVIEW!**

**Runs off and starts beating and shooting Sonic like crazy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Channing: Hi! Here's the next chapter of this ShadAmy fic.**

**Tammy: How about you put that game down and tell the story!**

**Channing: How about you do the disclaimer and shut up.**

**Tammy: Why I al.. Channing does not own any of the Sonic cast. Channing only owns me.**

**Channing: on with the story.**

**Ch.4**

**Shadow's and Amy's pov**

"Hey Amy! I have this little prank I want to play on a friend!" Shadow said

"Really? What kind of prank?" Amy asked

" Oh my friend War doesn't want me to tell his little secret to anyone. So I thought…**Shadow whispers in Amy's ear.**

"Oh he's gonna be really mad at you ." Amy said

" I know. I'm trying to get back at him for pushing in the girls bathroom before." Shadow said

Flashback

"_Hey Shadow! What's up?" War asked_

"_Nothing much really." Shadow said_

"_Hey I want you to do something for me." War said_

"_What is it this time?" Shadow asked_

"_THIS!" War said __**while pushing Shadow in the girls bathroom.**_

_**All the girl's scream**_

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah he's gonna pay badly for that." Shadow said

" That must have been embarrassing " Amy said while laughing

"So here's what we have to do." Shadow said

**War's pov**

"Man how do I get myself into this mess." War said

**People walk by laughing and pointing at him**

"What the heck are you people laughing at!? War said

"**Look there's goes War the ice cream boy!"**

" **I saw his picture in the newspaper today!"**

"**He was also on the News!"**

**War gets mad and shouts!**

"**SHADOW!! YOUR GONNA PAY!"**

**Shadow and Amy's pov**

" Ha! Ha! Ha ! Man this is gold I cant wait to post it on you tube!" Shadow said while laughing

" Yeah I know what you mean!" Amy said laughing too

"Uh oh! We better run it looks like War is coming after us!" Shadow while grabbing Amy and running

"**GET BACK HERE SHADOW I NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" **

**War chases them like no tomorrow**

**Sonic's pov**

"After that War kid gets through with Shadow. I will grab Amy and make a run for it when he's not looking. Than I will show her the true meaning of pain. Sonic said while laughing evilly

**Channing: Uh oh! What's Sonic gonna do this time?**

**Tammy: That's for us to know and you to find out?**

**D: Be nice and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Channing: ok I'm back with the 5****th**** chapter**

**Tammy: Ya'll already know she doesn't own any of the Sonic cast**

**Shadow's pov**

"Man. I better get Amy away from me so she wont get hurt." Shadow said to himself.

**End of pov**

"Ok Amy I want you to stay here because I don't want to beat the living crap out of War for hurting you." Shadow said to Amy.

"Okay I'll just wait right here. Good luck Shadow!" Amy said while watching Shadow run from War.

**Amy's pov**

"**sighs **Am I falling in love with Shadow? I mean he is much nicer to me then Sonic. He's handsome with ruby red eyes of his. He has a nice b. ….. Okay ! Snap out it Amy!" Amy said to herself.

"Hmm. Why do I get the feeling that someone is watching my every move?" Amy asked herself getting a little scared.

**Sonic's pov**

"Good. This is all according to plan. I'll just sneak up on her and grab her, when she's least excepting it." Sonic said evilly to himself.

"Okay here's my chance." Sonic said.

**Sonic grabs Amy and takes her to his house and locks the door**

"Where am I and who are you?!" Amy asked.

"Your worst nightmare Amy." Sonic said all evil like with a strange look in his eyes.

"Sonic! You better let me go or I'll…. "

"Hahaha! What exactly are you going to do Amy? You can't scream cause no one will here you and you can't beat me up either cause you got rid of that silly little hammer of yours." Sonic said

"Sonic you keep away from me before I..

**Sonic grabs Amy and you know what happens next….**

**Channing: Sorry for the short chapter you guys. But I'll try to update soon**

**Tammy: oh my gosh!! I hope Shadow beats the living crap out of Sonic!**

**Channix: Me too! And don't forget to review peoples!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And kisses her forcefully on the lips. Then he just drops her.**

"Yuck! Now I have to burn my lips off." Amy said while trying to get his DNA off of her lips.

"Hmm. Oh Amy there's lots to do between me and you." Sonic said grining evilly.

"Sonic you stay away from or I'll scream really loud! Amy said while backing away from Sonic scared of what he's going to do next.

"But Amy. I love you and you know always wanted this." Sonic said while stepping forward.

**Amy takes a deep breath.**

"SHADOW!!HELP ME!!" Amy said while screaming as loud as she could.

"WHY YOU LITTLE B…(HEY! Keep this story K + Sonic!!)" Sonic said but was cut off by the author.

**Shadow's pov**

"_As I'm still running away from I hear a scream and recognized that voice. It was Amy screaming for help!"_

"Shadow I'm gonna kick your (If you cuss I'm gonna start some trouble) grr!" War said while trying to keep his mouth shut!

"War! Amy needs my help! She's in trouble!" Shadow getting a little worried.

"Ok I'll let you slide this time, because your girlfriend is in trouble." War said.

"She's Not my girlfriend! Now come on so we can save her!" Shadow said a little upset with War.

"Whatever." War said.

**They both take off running**

**Sonic's/ Amy's pov**

"Humph. Now you done it Amy. Now I'm going have to teach you a lesson about keeping your mouth shut!" Sonic while getting ready to attack Amy.

"Oh please leave me alone." Amy said starting cry.

"I warned you Amy, but this going to hurt me more than it hurts you." Sonic said attacking Amy.

**Amy closes her and waits for the impact but the impact never came. She looked up to see….**

**Channing: He he. Looks like I left my fans with a cliff hanger.**

**Tammy: She will only continue the story**

**Channix: If you review. But if leave a bad review..**

**Channing: I'll go Kung Fu on you!**


	7. Chapter 7

"War?! **gasp **What are you doing here?!" Amy asked confused.

"I'm saving your butt! Now get out of here Shadow's outside waiting for you!" War said.

"Why is he waiting for me?! Isn't he suppose to be saving me?!" Amy Asked.

"Well I told him to wait outside while I beat the living crap out of Sonic." War said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Now go!" War said.

"Ok already!" Amy said.

**Walks outside to see Shadow tied up in a tree.**

"Shadow! What heck are you doing in a tree?!" Amy asked exclaimed.

"War tied me up after our little prank. Now I'm missing all the fun of beating Sonic up!" Shadow whined.

"Umm ok. How about I untie you and you go and help War beat up Sonic." Amy said.

**Unties Shadow**

"Now go and where is your weapon?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry I always have my trustworthy gun with me." Shadow said as gun appeared in his hands.

"Ah ok. Now go before you miss all the fun." Amy said.

**Shadow runs into the building to find War knocking the living crap out of him.**

"Hey! I want to fight too!!" Shadow said while loading his gun.

"Ok here you go." War said.

"Yuck! His face looks even worst! What did you do to him?" Shadow asked.

"Well all I did was take a sledgehammer and beat him up a bit." War said.

"Wow. You did a job on him. Well time to finish him off." Shadow while shooting his gun.(no he doesn't kill Sonic)

"AHHHH! YOU TWO ARE CRAZY! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Sonic scream while running away from the bullets.

"YEA AND DON'T COME BACK!" Shadow shouted.

"Or next time you have an early death!" War said.

"Well time to get back to Amy and give her real gift." Shadow while pulling out a little black box.

**Channing: Oh my gosh! Whats Shadow gonna do?**

**Tammy: I don't know but please**

**Channix: review!**


	8. Surprize!

"Oh my! I hope Amy doesn't drop dead when she sees this gift! How long were you planning this?" War asked.

"Since the day we became friends." Shadow said.

"Oh well good luck Shadow!" War said.

"Thanks Warhead!" Shadow said while walking out the building.

"Anytime…HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" War said and asked at the same time.

**Amy's pov.**

"As I stand here waiting for Shadow I think to myself what life would be like with Shadow."

"Hey Amy!" Shadow said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Shady!" Amy said giving him a pet name.

"**blushes** _Man I hope I can do this!" _Shadow said thinking to himself.

"Amy. I got something to ask you." Shadow said while getting down on one knee and holding her hand.

"_Oh my god!" _Amy thought to herself_**.**_

"Amy. I loved you ever since the day I first laid eyes on you. You're the only one who showed me love and kindness on Space Colony Ark ever since Maria died. You're the only other half that makes me whole. For all those times you stood by me and for all the truth that you made me see , you brought joy into my life. For all the wrong that I made you made it right. You made my every dream come true. As I'm standing here today I'm here to say that you been my everything and I love you! Amy Rose. Will you marry me?" Shadow asked while revealing a 200k gold ring with a pink diamond heart in the middle surrounded by mini diamonds.

**There was an long silence until Amy broke out into tears of joy!**

"Yes! YES Shadow I will marry you!" Amy said as she gave Shadow one of her famous bear hugs and a kiss on the lips!

**Shadow gets up and slips the ring on her finger and kisses her.**

" I love you Shadow." Amy said kissing Shadow.

"I love you too my beautiful pink rose." Shadow said while deepen the kiss.

**The End!**

**Channing: Well that's final chapter my Fans!**

**Tammy: We hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Channix: Make sure to leave review. And if your wondering who I am then go check Channing's profile and you'll see that I'm her adopted fan character.**

**Channing: Yeah make sure if haven't adopted a fan character from D! then go Now before their all gone! Oh yeah and try to figure out what two songs i mixed up in Shadow's speech! If you guess correctly than I'll make a Sonic fanfic for any couple that you want.**


End file.
